


Learning and Unlearning

by LikeASwitchInHeat



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Time, Non-Binary Link, Other, college rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASwitchInHeat/pseuds/LikeASwitchInHeat
Summary: Rhett had known enough not to presume to know someone's sexuality, but he had never considered making that mistake with gender. But he knew one thing for sure: Link was his favorite person.





	Learning and Unlearning

**Author's Note:**

> This gift is for the Mythical Fandom!  
> 
> 
> For someone(s?) on the fandom wishlist that wanted an AU with Trans or Non-Binary R and/or L.

When he first met Link, his new freshman year roommate, Rhett had been thrilled. Rhett had spent most of high school closeted. But had finally had the courage to come out at the start of his senior year, and hadn't suffered too many negative consequences for it. He had been really pumped about starting his college career at a place where that's all people would ever know him as. It felt good to have it as an existing part of his identity, and not this new thing for people to 'have to get used to'. _Poor them, right? Having to make that kind of adjustment..._ Rhett thought sarcastically.

But here he was: College Rhett! An out gay man. Ready to live his best life. And as luck would have it he had been randomly assigned a freakin' hottie of a roommate. The dude was drop dead gorgeous. And Rhett knew it wasn't 'politically correct' for him to make assumptions about people's sexuality, but he thought his gaydar was pretty darn good, and had served him well in the past. He thought that he'd at least start out keepin' it cool, as he extended his arm to greet him with a handshake and a casual, "Hey, I'm Rhett! Nice to meet you, man!”

And _this_ is where Rhett had inadvertently stepped in it, so to speak. He didn't know what he'd done or said, but there was no mistaking the way that Link had visibly cringed at his introduction. And it took some time for Link to open up to him after that.

In the meantime, Rhett's attraction to Link never wavered. He continued getting to know his new roomie, and had made enough observations and picked up on enough social cues to stop gendering his language with Link. And he noticed that, with his new efforts, Link slowly became more comfortable around him, and slowly began to let their guard down.

Rhett had known enough not to presume to know someone's sexuality, but he had never considered making that mistake with gender. He felt bad about it, but decided that making better efforts going forward was better than over-apologizing for past instances of putting his foot in his mouth. The last thing Link needed was having to _comfort Rhett_ about feeling guilty.

By the end of their first semester, Rhett didn't know what to call the relationship that he and Link had formed. They had never really bothered to define it. Link was more than his roommate, and more than his friend. Rhett was nervous to even try to put a label on the bond they'd formed, but he knew one thing for sure: Link was his favorite person. Rhett's favorite part of the day was when it was over, and he got to be alone with Link, sharing snacks, cuddling on Rhett's lower bunk to watch tv. Always touching when sitting together; whether in public at the dining hall or in private - at least connecting at knees, toes, or elbows. They were Rhett's other half, and he felt utterly incomplete without them. They'd even shared a few rather chaste kisses.

And one thing was for sure. He was gonna miss them like crazy over the winter break.

\-------------

When Rhett and Link finally were reunited, Rhett was surprised by how much Link had missed him. I mean, Rhett had totally missed them, too - but Link was not typically very needy... physically. But there was no way around it, they came back from winter break _thirsty_.

"I missed you," they breathed against Rhett's skin as they embraced for the first time in nearly a month.

"I missed you, too, Link."

"Did you... did you tell anyone about me. Or did they ask if you were seeing... anyone?"

"They did ask, and I hope you don't mind me tellin'."

"People asked me, too... and I was really happy to tell them about how I'd met the man of my dreams." Rhett could feel how big Link's grin was, still pressed against him as they were.

"Mmmm..." Rhett hummed against their ear. "My favorite person..."

"Was it... weird for you? To talk about me? Or did you just.... I dunno... not go there?"

"I just told them about you," Rhett answered smugly. “'s not really that difficult."

Link rolled their eyes. "Oh, okay. You told them _all about_ your genderfucked partner, and it was completely effortless. What fantasy town do you come from, and why don’t we just go live there?"

"Hey," Rhett said, completely serious now. "Don't talk about yourself like that, Link. You're not _fucked_ at all. You're perfect. And there's nothing difficult about that. I love everything about you. Even more than you do, sometimes it seems... You know, you never really called me your partner before."

"Yeah, I was thinkin' about that while we were apart."

"I like it. That's what I called you, too."

"Thanks, Rhett. I mean... I know, for me, there are some days where I don't mind going into detail and taking the time to educate people on gender stuff; and then other times, it's just so freakin' exhausting, I wanna just tell them to go google it or somethin’. Or just... not correct them at all." They shrugged, "You coulda saved yourself a lot of explaining by just callin' me your boyfriend. Since you said they already know you're gay."

"Well, I don't think of you as my 'boyfriend', Link. So automatically it's inaccurate; plus, I knew you'd hate it. I didn't think it was as important to 'simplify' things for my ignorant friends, as it was for me to respect you and use terms that wouldn't be... triggering... or at the very least 'cringy' for you. Furthermore, on the gay thing... they _thought_ I was gay, since I had told them that. And I guess I had been thinkin’ it was true... but, you've kind of shown me that I'm at least a little more homoflexible than maybe I had thought. Because... you're not a dude, and yet... I'm more attracted to you than I've ever been to... well, anyone."

"I..." Link didn't even seem capable of finding the words. "Titles and terms weren't the only thing I thought about while we were apart. I... You're kind of a sexual guy, right?"

Rhett felt himself blushing pink with heat at that observation, "I guess. But I know you're not comfortable with stuff like that, and I don't care... I can... um... handle myself?"

"I'm your roommate, Rhett. I _know_ that."

Rhett felt the pink go a deeper red, "Gosh, Link. I..."

"Wait, lemme try to get this out."

Rhett waited, while Link took a deep breath. "I do have sexual... urges. I mean, sometimes. But it's not easy for me to act on them. And it can be super.... triggering. It's hard for me to expect other people to know how I want to be handled. I mean, I _can't_ expect that. People aren't psychics. Which means, I have to tell them... and that's... awkward. But I feel like... I trust you, Rhett. And I'm horny as hell for you. I feel like I can... tell you... what I want, and... you'll listen. And try to... understand?"

Rhett's heart was nearly beating out of his chest at the prospect of getting to be more physical with Link. "Want me to... uh... lock the door?"

Link nodded. And when Rhett turned back around Link was removing their black button up shirt, and peeling out of their jeans; leaving them in just a navy spaghetti strap tank top and matching boxer-briefs. The blue really made their eyes pop, not that they needed any help with that.

"Gosh, I love lookin' at you, Link."

Link didn't quite look comfortable, but they weren't backing away from Rhett either. They approached Rhett slowly, reaching up to stroke his subtle jawline and the chinstrap beard he sported there. "I... I don't mind you looking, I guess."

"We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with, Link."

"I want to," they insisted, tugging at the neckline of Rhett's t-shirt, and planting a kiss along his clavicle.

"You really are... so, so incredibly sexy, Link. Please..." he breathed into Link's ear, "Please, tell me how to make you feel good."

"I...." Link seemed to be losing their nerve a little, which Rhett had already told himself was a realistic possibility. They'd never tried to be as intimate as this together. "I have only tried a couple things, by myself. And things that I... fantasize about... I.... sometimes I can't get the idea of you kissing me... down there... out of my head. Your intense eyes looking up at me. But other times... I can't really think about what I have down there, or the idea of you having to... interact with it? It's like I don't even know what I want day to day. So like. How are you supposed to know? I mean. And if you think that sounds confusing and fucked up, imagine being _me_."

"Okay, Link. Let's take a break for a sec."

Link nodded, not doing the best job of holding back their tears. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"I mean, I'm the one that said I wanted this. But now I'm so nervous. I just. I get so weird trying to figure out what I want and what I'm feeling. It just makes me feel more stressed out than sexy. So that's why I just... don't bother. Y'know?"

Rhett pulled Link in for a hug. If Rhett knew one thing about Link physically, it was that they always loved hugs and cuddles. So Rhett always made sure he had an endless supply of hugs for them.

"We don't have to deal with names for anatomy and all that. You just tell me. Neither of us needs to 'just know' anything, okay? I don't have to 'interact' with anything you don't want me to touch... or acknowledge. Again, you tell me. It's not fucked up. _You_ are not fucked up. I already told you: you're perfect. You don't have to tell me every single thing you've fantasized about on any given day. How about, for now - if you still wanna - just tell me, in this particular moment, right now: how can I make you feel good, Link?"

Link steadied their breath, and placed their hand on one of Rhett's hands and raised it to his shoulder. They guided Rhett's hand to slide one of the straps of their tank top off to fully expose their shoulder. "Kiss my neck? Suck on it a little?"

Rhett followed Link's lead, and he could feel the way Link's body relaxed against his touch.

"My... my nipples are really sensitive..."

"Yeah?" Rhett breathed against their neck.

"Mhmmm..."

"Can I touch you there?"

Link nodded, and Rhett brushed his thumb against the hardened nub through their tank top. Link moaned quietly at the contact.

"Is this okay?"

"More? Can you use your mouth?"

"Do you want me to take your shirt off? Or do you want to do that part?"

Link lifted their shirt, then immediately brought their arms down to cross them self-consciously in front of their chest.

“Hey, do you wanna stop? Or take a break?”

Link’s eyes were closed as Rhett spoke softly to them, careful not to touch them despite his strong desire to hold Link.

“I don’t like my body,” they mumbled. “Well, sometimes.” They smirked a little bit, “Other times… it’s all right.”

Rhett chuckled, “I love your body. All the time.” He paused, wanting to give Link what they wanted, but also a little scared to push them too far. “Do yoooou... still want my mouth... on your sensitive places?” Rhett indicated their nipples with his eyes.

Link nodded slowly. Breathing heavier.

“Gosh, you’re hot...” Rhett whispered, careful with his praises. He’d gotten better at complimenting Link. Knowing when they wanted feel pretty, or handsome, or sharp, or cute. But right now, he wasn’t trying to be cocky with his intuition. He was playing it safe, and still telling Link the truth: they looked good; they were hot as hell; they were sexy.

Rhett licked tentatively at Link’s nipple, drawing the softest, most beautiful moan from them. Emboldened, he leaned in to press his lips against their nipple. Suckling at them, as Link brought their hands up to hold Rhett's head between them. Rhett didn’t back off until he felt the unmistakable movements of Link’s hips shifting next to him.

Rhett lifted his head, still held loosely between Link’s hands, raising it to meet their big blue eyes. Rhett saw tears welling up there again. They didn’t look upset... but he had to ask.

“Are you okay?”

Link nodded, “It’s good. Um. Intense. Almost overwhelming.” Rhett pulled back a little, but Link pulled him back close. “It’s good,” they repeated.

Rhett’s breath hitched as he asked, “Any other sensitive places you want me?”

“I don’t know...”

“That’s okay. We can just do this.” Rhett nipped playfully at Link’s other nipple, causing them to jump a bit, and then giggle.

Rhett watched Link’s shaky hands move down to their briefs. Rhett backed up a little, and watched as Link’s trembling hands exposed the tip just above the waistline.

Link swallowed. “This is a sensitive spot that feels good. With just a little bit of friction. Not a lot. But little touches, probably little licks. Like what you were doing here.” Link brought one hand to their nipple.

Rhett nodded. “Can I?”

“Just. Just like you were up here, okay? No.... stroking, or sucking... please?” A couple of renegade tears spilled out from their eyes.

“I know this isn’t easy, for you... if you’re uncomfortable...?”

“I am. Comfortable. I’ve never... trusted anyone the way I trust you. Enough to try to explain what feels good for me. I just. I feel lucky. Excited. Horny. Nervous? It’s a lot...” Link locked eyes with Rhett, intensity boring into Rhett’s. “But I don’t want you to stop.”

Link’s pink lips formed a perfect “O” shape as they gasped as Rhett’s thumb just barely ghosted over Link’s lower ‘sensitive spot’. “Yes...” Link hissed. “Oh, fuck...”

Rhett lowered his head, keeping eye contact with Link. Trying to give them the kind of ‘intense looking up at them’ stare that Link had described from their fantasies.

He dipped down to gently touch his tongue to Link. Giving them a gentle lick. Link flinched, but then settled in, resting a hand lightly on Rhett's head. Rhett made satisfied humming noises as he delicately lapped at the slick skin. He wanted Link to know that he was enjoying himself.

The stirring in his own pants was becoming unbearable and distracting. He lifted his head for a moment. "Is it okay if I touch myself?" Link licked his lips and nodded. Rhett felt himself blushing as he thought of his next question, but Link had been pretty direct with what they wanted, so Rhett figured he could be transparent with what he wanted as well... "Is it okay... or would it make you uncomfortable if I... if I come?" Like shook his head, "No, go ahead. I... I think I'd like seein' that."

 _Fuck, that's hot,_ Rhett thought to himself, as he shoved his pants down and began to stroke himself with one hand, returning his lips, tongue, and other hand to Link's sensitive spots.

The sounds that were coming from Link were music to Rhett's ears. And the way that Link's thighs were trembling from the stimulation... Rhett didn't last long before he was coming into his own fist. Link watching him, mouth slightly agape, eyes wide and wanton.

"Rhett?"

Rhett couldn't form words just yet, but he looked to acknowledge Link with his eyes as he caught his breath.

"Come back up here and kiss me?"

Rhett nodded, and slid himself up on the bed next to Link.

"I wanna hold you, if that's okay?"

Rhett's smile was answer enough, and he easily slid into place, fitting his head on Link's chest as Link wrapped their arms around Rhett.

"Are you sure you don't wanna..." Rhett trailed off, unsure of what the best way to ask was, "You don't need me to do... anything else for ya?"

"No," Link's answer was firm. "I don't..." They took a breath. "I'm okay. I... I feel great, actually. Thank you, Rhett." They squeezed their arms around Rhett, and Rhett felt them press their lips into his hair.

They continued, "I actually feel really energized... like I could run a marathon or somethin'!"

Rhett shook his head, "Um, that's great, Link, but I think you mispronounced 'nap'!"

Link laughed, "I could also stay like this for a while."

Rhett sighed into Link's side, "That sounds better."

"I dunno what I did to deserve a guy like you..." Link reflected quietly.

"That's rich..." Rhett scoffed, yawning as he began to drift toward that nap, "...comin' from my favorite person."


End file.
